Aerrow and Piper in Energy Crisis Finale
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper go on a mission to get some dangerous crystals and to find out what Cyclonis was planned for Dark Ace and they get some help from Lynn. AerrowxPiper friendship


Aerrow and Piper in Energy Crisis Finale

No negative reviews please.

5 hours after Energy Crisis

Aerrow was chuckling about something.

"Can I ask Aerrow what's crawled up you?" asked Piper.

"Just the fact that Dark Ace disobeyed Cyclonis just to destroy us I wish I could see her face." smirked Aerrow.

"Well there's some crystals Cyclonis has I'd like to get my hands on so let's find out." said Piper and they both flew off into Cyclonia. "Remember we don't get into a fight unless we need too."

"Knowing Dark Ace like I do that will be hard." replied Aerrow.

"You have a point." replied Piper.

Soon they found Cyclonis' lab.

"What do these crystals do?" asked Aerrow.

"To be quite honest that's why we're here to find out." replied Piper then they saw Cyclonis and Dark Ace. "(whispers) Looks like Cyclonis is angry let's enjoy the show."

"Dark Ace I said you couldn't use that suit and you still went after it just to destroy the Storm Hawks!" yelled Cyclonis.

"I was doing a job that Snipe and Ravess both failed in!" argued Dark Ace.

"YOU FAILED TOO!" yelled Cyclonis and she blasted him with a crystal badly injuring him but making him glow a sinister red in the eyes making him heal quickly. "You will make no more moves without my approval. UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Master." groaned Dark Ace.

"(Aerrow whispers) I think Piper we found out what these can do."

"Yeah we best get them away." whispered Piper in agreement.

Then Piper accidently knocked a box on to the floor.

"THE STORM HAWKS!" yelled Cyclonis and she fired at them! "DARK ACE NOW YOU CAN DESTROY THEM!"

"That will be my pleasure." replied Dark Ace.

"Er Piper was this what you meant earlier?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah well the suit of untold vengeance made Dark Ace more weak-minded." replied Piper.

"(Dark Ace growls) I GIVE YOU WEAK-MINDED!"

Then Dark Ace fired a blast from his Energy Blade at Piper but Aerrow jumped in the way getting himself hurt!

"AERROW!" cried Piper then the Talons grabbed Aerrow and Piper.

"TAKE THEM AWAY!" ordered Cyclonis.

"NO LET ME FINISH THEM BOTH OFF!" yelled Dark Ace.

"Remember Dark Ace I'm in charge!" yelled Cyclonis.

Then Piper saw something.

"Dark Ace still has some of the suit's dark magic in him!" she cried.

"(Aerrow groans) That's sick."

Then Aerrow and Piper were locked in a cell.

"Pi I hope I did the right thing." said Aerrow. "You know getting hit by that blast for you."

"You did now we must think of a plan to stop Dark Ace from going power mad!" Piper said in a determined way.

"Ok Pi you make the best plans I'll follow it." replied Aerrow.

Then he and Piper saw someone they knew who unlocked them.

"Lynn?" asked Piper.

"Hi I volunteered to spy on the Cyclonians for Starling." replied Lynn.

Then Dark Ace appeared.

"I knew you were hiding something girl!" he yelled as his eyes glowed sinister red!

"Dark Ace you were really foolish thinking you could control that suit and it has affected you even after we destroyed it!" yelled Aerrow. "You were messing with things you don't understand!"

"You're one to talk now die!" yelled Dark Ace as he fired a lot of blasts from his energy blades at Aerrow, Piper and Lynn but they kept dodging.

"Yeah I am one to talk but no one truly understands the true power of crystals!" yelled Aerrow as he tried to jump but Dark Ace hit him in the arm!

"NO!" cried Piper.

"DON'T WORRY GIRL YOU AND YOUR FRIEND ARE NEXT ONCE AERROW IS GONE I WILL ONCE AGAIN BE VERY FEARED!" cackled Dark Ace insanely as he blasted Aerrow.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." groaned Aerrow as he pasted out.

"THERE WILL BE NO MORNING EVER AGAIN FOR YOU!" yelled Dark Ace.

"DARK ACE!" yelled Cyclonis. "STAND DOWN!"

"NOT UNTIL AERROW IS DEAD!" yelled Dark Ace then Piper punched him in the face knocking him out making all the suit of untold vengance power leave him!

"Lynn let's get Aerrow out of here." ordered Piper.

"Yeah!" agreed Lynn as they helped Aerrow to his feet!

"GET THEM!" ordered Cyclonis as her Talons chased them all as they flew back to the Condor where Finn and Junko started blasting at the Talons knocking them out of the sky!

After a harsh battle the Condor flew away and Aerrow was given medical treatment.

"Piper what do we do about the crystals?" asked Aerrow.

"We destroy them." replied Piper as she grabbed Aerrow's energy blades to destroy some of the crystals they secretly took from Cyclonis! "Aerrow I hope you get better soon we really didn't think this mission through."

"No we didn't if I hadn't wanted to find out what Cyclonis was going to do to Dark Ace I wouldn't have got injured." sighed Aerrow.

"Maybe but we managed to get Lynn away from the Cyclonians." replied Piper.

"Well Cyclonis wanted those crystals to make Talons recover and use them to destroy Sky Knights." explained Lynn.

"Good thing we destroyed half of them." smiled Piper.

"Yeah I best recover soon before the Cyclonians come up with another lame plan." said Aerrow. "Oops that may have come out a bit too Finn."

"It's ok Aerrow but you could use this I'll be careful." said Piper and she hugged Aerrow. "I always wanted to have a second hug with you."

"When was the first?" asked Lynn.

"It was when Carver pretended to have changed." replied Aerrow. "I am glad we had those hugs Pi."

"Me too." smiled Piper still hugging Aerrow as Lynn left the room.

"They're true best friend forever." she smiled.

The End


End file.
